


Pray

by coffeeisoxygen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Could be seen as, Drabble, Handprint feels, M/M, Mostly Dean though, Pre-Slash, Profound Bond feels, Spoilers, Though it was written weeks ago but it kinda fits where canon is now too so, i guess, just in case, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/pseuds/coffeeisoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something different is disturbing Dean's sleep this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> I am just now noticing how many of my fics start out with Dean waking up. LOL. xD
> 
> As usual, originally posted over on my tumblr, where my username is the same as here. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural nor its characters and I make no profit from this.

Dean’s having trouble sleeping. Which, yeah, on it’s own is not surprising. He’s used to nightmares or drifting off and waking up every hour or just not being able to fall asleep at all.

But this is different.

Everytime he’s starting to feel the welcoming darkness drag his heavy mind into unconsciousness, he hears a voice.

Cas’s voice.

Cas’s voice mentioning his name. Sometimes it’s no more than a whisper, as if there’s fear that someone will catch it. Other times it’s a soft murmur, loaded with a fondness that brings images to mind, out of an archive of memories, of the angel’s mouth curving slightly upward in one corner - and even in his state of sleep, Dean feels himself smiling back.

And one night it’s screamed in agony, snapping Dean awake as he finds himself sitting upright in his bed, sweaty and out of breath with Sam half-way out of his own bed, startled and asking what’s going on.

Dean’s heart is racing and he wants to scream, but judging by the way his throat hurts a bit, he already has. There’s a dull ache on his arm where a hand-shaped mark used to be, and suddenly Dean knows why Cas hasn’t shown up, hasn’t been answering, for weeks.

He makes his way to the bathroom on unstable legs, ignoring Sam’s questions, and splashes water on his face. He’ll inform Sam in the car. They’re going back to the Headquarters, _now_ , and neither of them will sleep until they find a way save him.  
Because he _is_ in trouble.

Castiel has been _praying_ to Dean.


End file.
